


"Peter Pan" oikawa tooru one-shot

by Ladyofmidgard



Series: haikyuu! one-shot [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Soulmate AU, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofmidgard/pseuds/Ladyofmidgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where you born with a tattoo of a half book sentence and your soul mate has the other half e.g “To infinity …” “… and beyond.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Peter Pan" oikawa tooru one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's not so good but I don't have time because of school. İf there is something wrong - 'bout anything- please tell me. Love you guys , Good luck for school!

_Oikawa Tooru was watching people. He could see almost everything while he was sitting there. Mimics, sometimes he can see emotions and those soul marks. He called them like this. Everyone has a different quote. Then , he saw Hanamaki. “ what are you doing here dumb boy? What did  I say Wednesday? Erica organized a little party for the kids in orphanage and child hospital; and you said “yea , I will come” don’t forget you promises. Now get up when have to go to park.”_

_Oikawa smiled his friend.  Nowadays he was feeling like a retired man. Maybe that’s all about his all friends find their soulmates but he couldn’t. He thought about soul marks. He was loving İwaizumi’s most._

**_“We accept the love…” “…We think we deserve.”_ ** _Then he saw Makki’s mark._

 **_”I knew_ ** _**who I was this morning…” “… But I’ve changed few times since then.”** İt was a quote from Alice in the Wonderland. He said himself “ Maybe I born to be a cat gentleman ; like a cat lady? What should I call my first cat?” _

_Actually Oikawa’s quote was quiet pretty and uniqe. **“ Second star to the right…” “…Straight on ‘till morning.”** But for no reason he did not like his quote. When they went to the park ; they saw every boy in volleyball club kidnapped by little children. _

_Erica was dressing like fairy god mother and she was yelling “ PİRATES , LOST BOYS LİTTLE PRİNCESSES AND PRİNCESES YOUR GOD MOTHER İS HERE. ANY WİSHES?” around. He saw Kunimi and Kindaichi first. They dressed as Captain America and İron Man. Then , he saw Yabaha and Kyoutani ; little girls dressed them as “Beauty and the Beast” He saw Matsukawa ; he was acting like Rapuzel from Tangled movie. He even has a wig and a little girls dressed like chameleon pascal and Flynn Rider. Watari was in tea party as mad hatter and İwa-chan was flower crown king. He saw Makki again before he saw peter pan. Makki was fooling around singing just keep swimming and hakuna matata. Then he saw lots of children and a girl in peter pan suit._

_She said " Lost Boys, Red skins, Pirates and Fairies! Guys, Gals, Non-binary Pals! Let's go an ADVENTURE!" suddenly a kid looked at Oikawa and said "Peter,  don't you need a wendy? Look he can be Wendy!" " No nakamura, please remember the last time. Last wendy throw me a basketball. And I have my lost chilren" "We  need a dad peter" " Haru, actually it's mother."  "You know Peter, actually you are the mom; but if you want to you can be dad too." "I don't want be dad or mom. I'm just Peter. "  then a girl  came and said " But you said you will do whatever we want today but you aren't doing things we want."  "ugh, you got me there kiddo, so kiddos what do you want?" she asked. " WE WANT A WENDY WHO CAN TELL STORİES BETTER THAN YOURS" kids yelled.  and she was like " You liars... So you don't like my stories guys... I won't tell anymore..."_

_Then a little boy ,who wears thor costume and purple shining tutu at the same time, came , and hugged her. "Don't worry Peter, I love your stories. But can you teach me  how to ride a bike" " Of course I can kiddo." and  they went right next to the bike. and oikawa began the telling stories to the kids.._

 

_"Once upon a time... There was a lonely cat in the moon..."_

_***************************************************_

 

_After children went back , they were still there. Everyone was like they survived from an Apocalypse except Tooru and "Peter". She wasn't saying her name.  Oikawa asked "Where is your quote from?" "Guess it. But before , actuallythat you are a **really great Wendy.** " "Nope. I was a terrible Wendy, because I didn't abandon you or lost kiddos. "_

_"Ugh , dude, that was deep. Hey, I have an idea: we will guess each other's  quote then we will say but we have to do at the same time"  " Okay let's do it."_

_" **İchi , ni , san!"**_

_**"Roverandom"** _

_**"** The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"_

_"Really Wendy? Roverandom? Yes I love that book but I thought you were smarter than this."_

_"And The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy? why? Yeah, It's a masterpiece buut? "_

_"For that ailens and space thing."_

**_"İchi, ni, san!"_ **

**_"Peter Pan"_ **

_"Peter Pan"_

_"What!? SHOW ME YOUR QUOTE " she said." No unless you show me yours." then she pulled her blouse a little because quote was on her shoulder. " **..."Straight 'till the morning."** and oikawa tooru showed his arm   **"Second star to the right..."**_

_Both of them were quite and  a litte bit shocked. Then Makki yelled "SO WE HAVE A COSPLAY COUPLE!" . Tooru began laughing and said " I said I was terrible at being Wendy but I think I need to be **the worst**." _

_First her face became light pink, then red... She threw herself  aside her cousin; but Erice threw her to  oikawa. Her head was on his shoulder. She said "Mai."_

_oikawa asked "what? what did you say?"  But İwaizumi answered  for her and said "MAİ İS HER NAME SHİTTYKAWA"_


End file.
